


What matters is here.

by beatrixfranklin



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrixfranklin/pseuds/beatrixfranklin
Summary: AU where Patsy, Delia and Trixie returned for Barbara's funeral.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount, Delia Busby/Trixie Franklin/Patsy Mount
Kudos: 34





	What matters is here.

The steps of Nonnatus house were familiar and usually brought great comfort, the warmth bursting outside of the great oak doors and inviting those in need inside. As she approached from the road ahead, Trixie didn't feel that same warmth. It was cold, physically of course in comparison to Portofino, but also figuratively. Something was missing, of course it was. 

A familiar redhead sat on the top step, blowing plumes of grey smoke upwards into the quickly darkening sky. An equally familiar brunette sat beside her, a weary head laid upon broad shoulders dressed in plaid. Both figures looked ahead to the snappy click of heels on concrete, faces lightening as they saw the blonde.

"No way, they never said you were coming back!" Delia was the first to speak, her Welsh tone still light and airy despite the circumstances. 

"You know me, full of surprises!" Trixie returned the bubbly energy with a bright smile, dropping her suitcases to sit beside Patsy, her back against the wall. 

The redhead silently held out her still lit cigarette, which Trixie gratefully accepted between slender fingers. 

"Missed you."

The two words in the familiar deep tone were all Trixie needed to hear. Portofino and her godmother was an experience, that was for sure, but the years spent rooming with Patsy had left their mark in teaching Trixie that it was okay to find comfort in people, not in possessions. She passed the cigarette back to the girl in the middle, taking a deep breath of the cold air. 

"It's strange, isn't it?" Trixie said, her voice quiet and dull. "How things work out." 

"Certainly." Patsy added, the growing darkness giving her the security to take Delia's hand in her own.

"You never know what you have till you don't have it, I suppose." Delia added softly, resting her head back on Patsy's shoulder now she'd stubbed out her cigarette. 

"You're quite right there, Delia." Trixie's words hung in the air for a moment, before floating away, leaving only silence, the three women looking intently into the sky, saying nothing but not needing to either.


End file.
